Gun racks mountable on rear or side windows of vehicles have previously been disclosed in the art. Such racks have also taken the form of two spaced, unconnected members, the ends of which are adapted to fit between the rubber gasket and the window glass, the members being each adjustable in length to adapt to window frames of several standard sizes. Elkins et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,079, provides such a structure, the gun rack members therein disclosed being installable in spaced superimposed relationship upon a window of a vehicle without the need to drill holes or provide fittings on the window for mounting of the gun rack members. The Elkins et al device is adjustable within a given range of lengths and, as such, can fit windows of several standard sizes. The present invention provides a gun mounting rack useful in vehicles in a manner similar to that of the Elkins et al device; however, the present mounting rack provides structure capable of continuous adjustment of the respective lengths of spaced rack members throughout the full relative extension of coacting slide elements forming each rack member. As a result of this structure, the present mounting rack members can be caused to fit vehicular windows of any possible size as well as to enable mounting, with the addition of bracket members, to walls and other structural supports, the present rack members being extendable to accommodate a desired vertical spacing between the bracket members.
Issued U.S. patents in addition to the Elkins et al patent previously referred to and which may be pertinent to the presently disclosed invention include:
Nos. 2,536,293 -- Koses - January, 1951 PA1 2,550,796 -- Francis - May, 1951 PA1 2,599,824 -- Griffin - June, 1952 PA1 2,746,661 -- Kaplan - May, 1956 PA1 2,764,332 -- Lemley - September, 1956 PA1 3,007,582 -- Lindstrom - November, 1961 PA1 3,294,247 -- Norrington - December, 1966.